


prologue

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Series: AELDWS 2014 [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it begins: with a theft and crossed fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I forgot to post this in a timely manner. This was written for the encore round, which I don't think was ever posted (please correct me if I'm mistaken).
> 
> The prompt was "That isn’t particularly reassuring," with a pre-movie genre and an exact word count of 100.
> 
> Come talk Inception with me on tumblr! I'm at nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com

 

 

"Are you sure this will work?" Eames whispers from where he's pressed against the inner wall of a military compound. 

Arthur shrugs, hands otherwise occupied with lock picks.

"That isn’t particularly reassuring," Eames sighs. They push open the door and steal to the corner where the dreamshare technology is kept.

"Once you pull out the PASIV, the system's going to go haywire," Arthur says. "You ready?"

"Of course."

They grin at each other.

As Eames grabs the PASIV and they both start running, the alarms go off behind them. By the time the guards get there, they'll be long gone.

 

 


End file.
